During primary oil recovery, oil inside an underground hydrocarbon reservoir is driven to the surface (for example, toward the surface of an oil well) by a pressure difference between the reservoir and the surface. However, only approximately 10% of the oil in an underground hydrocarbon reservoir can be extracted using primary oil recovery. Alternative methods of enhanced oil recovery are therefore commonly used to extract a portion of the remaining oil from underground hydrocarbon reservoirs, following primary oil recovery. In existing methods of enhanced oil recovery, a fluid is typically introduced through an injection well that is in fluid communication with the underground hydrocarbon reservoir in order to re-pressurize the reservoir and displace oil toward the surface. However, only about 15% to 40% of the original oil in a reservoir can be extracted using existing techniques. There is a need for improved methods of enhanced oil recovery for recovering a larger fraction of the oil present in hydrocarbon reservoirs.